Gambler
Overview Those who rely on Lady Luck, Blind Chance, even Twisted Fate are in this few, selected at random by unknown forces. Aether represents the order, as well as the chaos in the magical realm, and the Gambler best represents the former, using on the field of battle little more then a deck of cards and magically attuned dice. Cunning, wicked, and wiley, the gamblers prey on those less favored with luck then themselves. Going into gambling halls, taverns and other places where profit can be made, and cheating their way to victory. Disregarded by the likes of Cinqluer as little less then tricksters, Gamblers are barred from representing any form of magic admist the likes of other mages. Gamblers are born lucky, figuring this out as they go out in life; some more then others. Using this subtle and psuedo-controllable talent, they go into world to use this ability to aid their chances at striking it rich, in what form that may be up to them. Most gamblers generally have a low amount of mana, and would be seen as an insignificant threat to any experienced mage. Despite this low mana pool, those blessed by Lady Luck have the talent to draw upon the Aether plane in times, to enrich their mana control, reducing the cost of abilities; allowing them to become equals to their foes on the battle field. This ability is limited, as it 'stretches' out their reserves too far, preventing them from using spells too far out of their knowledge and reach. These scoundrels and tricksters seek to better themselves through testing out their talents in the lowly places, talents used to take advantage of those less fortunate. Favoring this lifestyle, most gamblers have on them a deck of cards, (if not more), as well as several dice. These objects are simple and plain, usually carved or fashioned to become unique to their users. The cards and dice are magically attuned, only while in the hands of the user. The gamblers use these totems of sorts to channel their mana and spells. A spell that would disorient a foe can be sent into a card and thrown towards an enemy to deal the same effect that the spell itself would have, with more surprise and requiring no words to be spoken. This ability is not limited to things such as cards and dice, but are more favorable due to their compact size and can be easily hidden. As well, the Gambler can store spells in specific cards at will, further reserving his mana in battle and allowing him to fight more fully. Gamblers, despite dabbling in magic are not Mages, despite popular belief amongst the common folk. They are simply using what their natural talent allows them to use, infusing objects with energy and later unleashing it for their purpose. No true Gambler can cast an Elemental spell on the go, nor could they ever. But they could store elemental energy, or various other energies within the confined frame of a totem. The popularity of the totem of choice being cards or dice, it makes for ease to unleash a barrage of elemental cards that would deal a high amount of damage, or placing several cards on the field and later activiating them like land mines/counter measures to a foe/attack. This being said, the Gambler can infuse other objects, other then cards or decks, albeit it is usually not perferred as the smaller and more compact the totem, the more punch they can pack and utility they can use. Meaning that any Gambler can infuse many other objects of various sorts, but with usual less then spectacular results. Becoming a Gambler To be gifted by Lady Luck takes nothing less then being born with said luck. The gift of chance can fall on any, and in most cases, it favors the lower class (for whatever divine reason that may be), sometimes taking sides with those not so unfortunate in society. All beings are booned with Aether from birth, however, some are not born with such precise control over their mana as the Gambler. At a young age, the gift to augment Aether to benefit them is used at a subconcious level, uncontrollable and chaotic, in times of need/hope, one would call this blind luck, or happen chance. However, it is quite the opposite, the Gambler is changing his world around him on small scales, mathmatically enhancing his/her chances of success. Only those who realize their hidden potential find the key is to venture into the world of magic and put this ability to use, for good or bad. Usually for selfish reasons alone. The Gambler does not possess a very large mana pool, nor will they ever, but with enough training and practice, a gambler can become reknowned, honed to the point to where they no longer need be worried about fate dealing them a bad hand. Because, they can at a whim learn to alter the cards their given to give them a bright future. Most Gamblers, go into life as a fortune seeker, while others seek other goals. Some 'Gamblers' might use their talent to become something akin to Fortune Tellers, Con Men, or so forth, putting their talents to more subtle uses. Hiding admist the common folk, or even being skilled enough to blend in with the upper class, royalty, or simple magi. Signs of a Gambler, usually signified by the sense that they can telekinetically control their totems at will, and by their keen sense of observation/acute senses in the realm of mana control. Abilities *'Pick A Card': By projecting the user's mind into the deck of cards, the Gambler can implant a spell into a selected card. This can be used for storing abilities or spells, as well as on the field of battle, drawing upon immediate mana to summon a spell directly to the card in hand. Decks on the Gambler are usually stocked full with spells, and if not; are signs of an inexperienced or unlucky gambler. The unique feature of Pick A Card, is that once the card is used, the spell vanishes from said card. As well, the same card can not be implanted with a spell of the magic type in it's lifetime, this draw back prevents the gambler from constantly casting a particular spell simply by retrieving and re-imbueing the card. As well, this means the Gambler must be wise and have a number of decks always on hand. *'Fold': One of the techniques that often get's the Gambler out of harm's way is the tactical Fold spell, escaping danger when in need. The ability grants the user the ability to return the opponent/projectile to the location it was at a total of five seconds ago. Allowing the Gambler to escape incoming damage much more easily, as well as providing him strategic control over the field. This ability can only be used so often, as it drains their magical supplies too harshly. When used with foreplanning, the Gambler could throw a card at the location the foe was last at, then use Fold to place them once again in harm's way. Repeated use of Fold will cause the spell to fluctuate and timer will be set, reducing the amount of time someone/something is sent back, (4, 3, 2, etc), nullifying it's use after a total of six times on a single opponent. *'Change of Luck': The Gambler's prime ability, and most powerful ace in hole, is that with a simple Change of Luck, the user can completely flip the tables on a single foe. This spell let's the Gambler shift his health and mana pool with a single target. Essentially, the technique will bring a foe down to his level, while ascending to his target's level. Swapping both health and mana pools with zero cost. This can only be done by master's of the Gambling trade, and takes years to master. Those inexperienced enough to attempt this spell will find only a small trade, usually just equalizing out both himself and his enemy. As well, the spell has a limited use of once per opponent. *'Full House': The strongest of the Gambler's destructive abilities, it let's the Gambler pull out the entire contents of a single deck, and sending them forth to deal an onslaught of elemental damage (based on the deck used). The total damage from this barrage is accumulative to how many cards he throws colletively, meaning a smaller deck would deal less damage then a deck that was stacked full. As well, the more mastered a Gambler is, the more damage each card can contain within it during the Full House. Gear and Equipment *'Totemic Cards': Despite the ability to infuse any object of their choice, the Gambler will always perfer a stack of cards, usually designed personally, sometimes nothing more then a simple deck that fits the trending cards in the common tavern. Usually keeping a stack of cards on him at all times, the Gambler can easily escape trouble with an onslaught of nasty tricks that are only a flick of the wrist away. The cards are infused with life energy and filled with elemental power in order to give them the 'spells' they need in order to become dangerous. Stacking a lone deck with a single element is usually wisest, as it allows one to become familiar with the effects of a specific card type. However, the more experienced a Gambler becomes, the more varied his decks may become. No matter how experienced a Gambler is, keeping more then one deck on hands is always the wisest, as any fewer then two usually results in being countered or beaten out too quickly. The cards can only be activiated by the one who infused them with life energy, meaning no other gambler or any other magi can activate or reveal the capabilities within even a lone card. *'Enscribed Dice': Dice, while not as compact or tidy as the Totemic Cards, are still a must to hold. Fitting in with other gambling halls, or any place where money can be made. The dice are special in that they can contain much more explosive power then any lone card, usually to the equivilant of ten cards. With so much power in so little dice, (usually only around 6-10), the Gamblers are usually wise to keep them tucked away for special occassions. As well, the dice can be used more strategically, if they do not contain explosive elemental power. That being said, the dice can be used as healing orbs/traps, when placed around an enemy, they can be used to create a small and temporary field of the sort. *'Secluded Blade': Despite the power and faith in Luck and Cards, the Gambler must always be perpared for the worst. Never far away from a trusty blade, fashioned to perfection, paying whatever cunning underworld forgemaster they must in order to make their blade compact, versitle, and most of all: deadly. Category:Job Category:Standard Job Category:Completed Jobs Category:Rogue-Job